budge for love
by anisah ramdhani
Summary: donghae yang diam-diam telah mencintai kibum namun tidak dengan kibum akan kah kibum memilih donghae/jungso orang yang menjatuhkan hatinya sejak pandangan pertama


malam telah berganti pagi,yang artinya aku harus mulai beraktifitas kembali.

namaku park jungsoo anak tertua dari keluarga park dan aku mempunyai adik yang gila game dia adalah park kyuhyun yang sangat manja dan jahil,kami hanya hidup berdua di sini dan 5 pelayan yang selalu melayani kami.

orang tua kami telah bercerai 3th yg lalu,umma kami sekarang sakit jiwanya terguncang dengan kejadian perselingkuhan appa dengan seorang yeoja lain kini umma ku tak mengenali siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri dan appa ku aku nggak tau di mana dia sekarang.  
kini aku menggantikan umma ku menjalankan bisnis nya di pabrik tekstil dan 2 butik lain nya.

"jungsoo nonna kenapa belum berangkat"ucap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluk ku dari belakang.

"kyuhyun-ah kau mau buat nonna jantungan yah,mengagetkan saja"

"hee..he...mianhe nonna ku tersayang"

"ya sudah nonna berangkat kerja dulu,kamu belajar yang baek yah anak manisss"ucap ku sambil mencubit pipi nya yang cubby

"nonnaaaaaa... awasss yahh"jerit kyuhyun histeris.  
setelah selesai makan kyuhyun pun langsung bergegas pergi ke kampus.

.

.

kim kibum dia adalah direktur baru perusahaan SM entertainment,sejak appa nya mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu kini kibum lah yang memegang perusahaan milik appa nya.  
di dalam sebuah ruangan yang besar dan mewah terlihat seorang namja yg tengah gugup karna akan memimpin perusahaan yang dia sendiri belum terlalu mengerti.

tok...tok..  
merasa ada yg mengetuk pintu kibum pun merasa tegang  
m...masuk jawabnya sedikittergagap.  
kibum-ssi..

"hae kemarilah..aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kerjaan ini"adu ku pada donghae nonna yg adalah sekertaris ku dan teman dekat ku dari kecil hingga sekarang.

"haa..kibum-ah kau terlihat sangat lucu.."

"lee donghae apa kau pikir ini lucu,aku sedang frustasi tau..."ucapku sambil medengus sebal

"ya..ya..ya..aku akan membantu mu tuan kibum.."

"ish jangan memanggilku seperti itu nonna aku malu"ucapku sambil bergelayut manja pada nya.

"ya sudah kita kerjakan yang ini..."

.

.

.  
terlihat seorang yeoja cantik yang kelelahan karna menata baju dalam butik nya..hmmm dia menghela nafasnya guna menghilangkan lelah nya sejenak

trttttt trtttt

terlihat hp nya bergetar dan nama kyuhyun yg terpampang di layar.  
"yeobseo..kyuhyun-ah ada apa?"

"nonna...aku lapar dompetku tertinggal di rumah tolong belikan aku makanan.."ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan nada memelas dan merengek manja.

"baik lah nonna akan kesana sebentar lagi"dengan terburu-buru aku pun langsung bergegas pergi dan saat di depan pintu butik..

"kyuhyun-ah... kau mengerjaiku yah"

"nonna...ikut lah denganku"

aku terkaget saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba berada di depan dan langsung menarik tanganku.  
dan kini kami berada di depan sebuah restoran.

"kyuhyun-ah...apa kau sudah sangat la..."belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku lidah ku sungguh sangat keluh saat aku melihat seseorang yg dulu sangat aku cintai dan sekaligus sangat menyakitiku.

"jungso-ah apa kabar"

aku terbengong dan bingung harus berucap apa sedangkan hati ku masih sangat-sangat terluka,"aku baik"jawab ku sinkat

"duduk lah.. maaf telah mengganggu waktu kamu"

"tidak apa-apa aku kesini karna kyuhyun yg meminta"jawabku sedikit acuh dan dengan nada kesal

hening...

kami berdua hanya diam rasanya sangat canggung,kyuhyun pun asyik bersama game nya dan tiba-tiba

trrtttt trrttt  
"maaf aku angkat telpone sebentar.."

.

.

"kyuhyun-ah nonna ada klayen datang,nonna harus pergi"

"jungso-ah tunggu...jungso-ah"

setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut aku berlari,seakan tuli aku pun tak menghiraukan panggilan nya.

"siwon hyung maaf aku tidak bisa membantu mu.."

"kyuhyun-ah tidak apa-apa hyung mengerti mungkin jungso sangat membenci ku sekarang.."

"hyung aku harus kembali ke kampus maaf aku tak bisa menemani mu,nanti malam aku akan coba bicara dengan nonna.."ucap kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru dan siwon pun hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan

di sebuah ruangan terlihat 2 orang yang tengah menunggu klayen nya yg belum datang  
"hae-ah kita pulang saja kontrak ini kita batalkan..saja"

"apa kau yakin kibum-ah di sini semua koleksi nya sangat bagus,dan belum tentu kita bisa mendapatkan yg seperti ini lagi"ucap donghae memberi saran

"baik lah tapi aku sudah sangat bosan,kita buat janji lagi saja besok"

donhgae pun mengangguk setuju,dan kini mereka pun berdiri,dan pada saat mereka hendak melangkah datang seorang yeoja cantik berambut ikal panjang berhidung mancung,sexy dan putih menghampiri mereka

"anyeong haseyo..maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama"

"nde anyeong haseyo saya lee donghae sekertaris dari tuan kibum,owh tidak apa-apa"

"mari silahkan duduk"

"nde trimakasih jungso-ssi"jawab donghae

namun kibum yang berada di samping donghae pun masih sama terk bergeming dan masih tetap menatap lurus ke arah jungso,dan donghae pun langsung menyadarkan kibum dengan menyubit lengan kibum

"owwhhh sakit"jerit kibum tanpa sadar

"kibum-ssi gwenchana-yo"tanya jungso sedikit kaget

"nan gwenchana-yo,baik lah jungsoo-ssi saya akan bahas tentang kontrak kerja kita"

.

.

setelah pelajaran kampus selesai kyuhyun pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat kerja nonna nya,dalam perjalanan kyuhyun pun selalu bergumam kenapa nonna nya tidak mau menerima siwon,tapi ya sudah lah buat aku pusing saja...

.  
setelah donghae menjelaskan panjang lebar akhirnya mereka pun sudah resmi menjalin kontrak kerja  
"trima kasih donghae ssi senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda"ucap jungso dengan sangat ramah,"baiklah tunggu sebentar saya akan menyiapkan berkas untuk kalian lihat"ucap jungsoo lagi sambil melangkah pergi untuk menyiapkan nya.  
setelah kepergian jungsoo kini kibum pun senyum-senyum sendiri membuat donghae merasa sedikit aneh  
"kibum-ah kau mendadak gila yah"tanya donghae dengan sedikit bercanda  
"hae-ah jungsoo itu sangat cantik,baik,lembut,aku..menyukai nya,menurutmu bagaimana"jawab kibum dengan manja dan sedikit malu

donghae pun tak langsung menjawab wajah ceria nya pun menjadi murung karna orang yang sangat dia sayangi sekarang sedang menyukai orang lain.  
"hae-ah kau kenapa apa kau cemburu yah..haahaa"goda kibum

donghae pun sontak kaget dengan ucapan kibum karna ucapan kibum memang benar  
"ah..siapa yang cemburu lagian banyak kok yang suka sama aku"jawabnya mengelak dari kenyataan

dari kejauhan jungsoo pun kembali dengan membawa beberapa map,dan tak jauh dari mereka jungsoo pun kembali mengambil katalog model terbaru untuk mereka lihat

dari luar sana terlihat namja bersurai ikal yang berlari menuju ruang kerja nonna nya dengan membawa

1bungkus pizza kesukaan nya dan nonna nya,tanpa mengetuk pintu kyuhyun pun menerobos masuk dan tanpa lihat kanan kiri kyuhyun pun langsung lari memeluk nona nya dari belakang"nonna...aku sangat lapar"ucap kyuhyun dengan manja

tanpa mereka sadari 2 itu pun sedang menatap nya kaget terlebih kibum hatinya sangat kecewa"apakah dia suami mu jungso ssi"gumam kibum dengan raut sedih,donghae pun hanya diam

"kyuhyun-ah lepaskan nonna,lihat lah di sebelah ada klayen,kau ini manja sekali sih"ucap jungsoo dengan mengacak gemas rambut ikal kyuhyun

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama"ucap jungsoo,dan kyuhyun pun mengikuti jungsoo dan bergelayut manja padanya  
"owh yah perkenalkan ini kyuhyun dongsaeng saya dan jika saya sedang pergi ke luar kota dia yang akan menggantikan saya"ucap jungsoo memberi tahu,dan yang langsung di sambut senyum dari kibum  
"anyeong haseyo kyuhyun imnida"kyuhyun pun memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri pada donghae dan kibum

"donghae imnida dan ini direktur kami kim kibum"jawab donghae tegas


End file.
